The Trouble With Teens
by orvaign
Summary: Renesmee has just hit the teenage years. And isn't she loving it. Much sarcasm there. Rated T for swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate you."

This was the most common phrase in Renesmee's vocabulary. Second was "I wish I'd never been born".

Renesmee Carlie Cullen just hit her teens. She had the body and the mind of a moody fourteen-year-old, but she had only been on this earth for about five and a half years. Renesmee was, of course, the half-vampire half-human only child of Bella and Edward Cullen, and she definitely knew she was an accident. She shouldn't have been born, and, according to her, it would have been better that way.

The person Renesmee had been saying "I hate you" too was Jacob Black, the werewolf that had imprinted on her the day she was born.

"Nessie –"

"Shuddup."

Renesmee and Jacob have a lot of conversations like that.

Renesmee stomped back to her house in the middle of the woods. Her parents were off somewhere, _again, _and she would have had the house to herself had it not been for Jacob, who was following her again.

"Go `way, Jake. I want to be alone," Renesmee sighed, opening the door and attempting to slam it in his face. He stuck his foot through the narrow gap and forced the door open anyway.

"Nessie, why do you want to be alone?" Jacob asked, attempting to slide his tall frame through the millimetre-wide gap in the door.

Renesmee didn't answer, the way teens do, and continued to stomp up to her room. Jacob scampered after her.

"Seriously, Jacob. Leave me alone," Renesmee said, shoving open her bedroom door. She flopped onto her bed and stuck her earphones in.

Jacob pulled them out again. "Nessie, if there's something bothering you, you know you can always talk to me."

"I know I _can, _I just don't _want _to."

Jacob sighed. "If I didn't love you so much, I'd probably shout at you right about now."

Renesmee scowled. "You sound like my bloody father."

"Your father has the right idea."

Renesmee moaned and pulled a pillow over her head. "Stop agreeing with my dad, it's all anyone ever seems to do. I wish I was dead," she said, her voice muffled under the pillow.

Jacob yanked the pillow away and pulled her up. "Don't you _ever _say that, you understand? _Ever_."

Renesmee scowled at him and pushed him away. She got up, stalked to the door and went downstairs. She could hear her parents arriving.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I only put the first chapter up earlier today, but I've already written seven chapters, so . . . Enjoy.**

Renesmee stood in the hall, hands on hips, waiting for her parents to get in. She heard them both laugh outside the door, then a pause as Edward listened to what was waiting for them.

"You'd better stay out here, love. Let me deal with this," he whispered to Bella. Renesmee scowled. So _that _was how he was going to play, was it?

He opened the door and walked in to face Renesmee. Jacob stood behind her, making cutting motions with his hands, but Renesmee was too angry to notice.

"Hello, Renesmee. Did you have a nice day?" Edward said calmly. Jacob slapped his forehead with his palm and though something along the lines of _you twat, you just asked the fatal question._

"No I didn't. And do you know why?" Renesmee growled, deeply sarcastic.

"Yes. But tell me anyway."

Oh, he had pushed all the wrong buttons. "Because you and Mom are _never around. _You are _constantly _in that goddamn meadow._ Constantly,_" Renesmee spat. Jacob's cutting motions increased in speed. Edward took no notice.

"Well, yes, but we need some alone time sometimes," Edward said.

"You are always having alone time. It's all you do," Renesmee growled. If she wasn't only five foot Edward might have been a little unsettled by the expression on her face. "Everyone else agrees with me. `Specially Alice, with her visions. She gets the pleasure of watching what you plan to do."

"She doesn't have to watch, does she?"

"You don't understand me."

And with that she shoved past him and out the door. She ran into the forest and hid up a tree.

Edward watched her go. He turned to Jacob and said; "Can you go after her?"

"Man, I told you not to ask her anything," Jacob said.

Edward ignored this. "Will you go after her?"

Jacob sighed but did as he asked. He shifted into a wolf and ran after Renesmee, and he found her sobbing quietly in a tree.

He went behind a bush, shifted and got dressed. He climbed up the tree and sat next to Renesmee.

"Oh, Nessie."

**Next chapter will be in Renesmee's POV! I love reviews. Thanks to all that have reviewed this story eariler. Next chapter published tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want you all to know, I am a firm supporter of Team Edward.**

RENESMEE'S POV

I was _crying. _In front of _Jacob. _Up a _tree. _What the hell was wrong with me? I tried to stop the tears, but they kept on coming. I wanted to lash out at someone, but the only person within lashing distance was Jacob, and as much as I told him I hated him, I liked him too much to hit him.

Stupid, stupid father. Stupid Mom. Stupid _alone time. _I wish they would just get over each other and start being _parents._

One of the few good things about having an overgrown puppy follow you everywhere is that when you cried, the said puppy would wait for you to come to him. Jake just sat on the edge of a branch, swinging his legs and picking uncomfortably at the shirt I insisted he wore whenever he was around me.

I sniffed and swallowed. I dabbed my eyes with my shirtsleeve and slid along the branch, closer to the one person in the world who might actually not say anything if I went on a rant.

Jacob looked at me uncertainly. "You OK?"

I made a noncommittal noise and curled up into a ball. Jake put one scorching arm around my shoulders. "Go on, then."

"Why do they _do _that?" I said, pulling a chunk of wood off the branch. "They know how I feel! I wish Alice and Jasper had been my parents, they're not _constantly _drooling over each other like my parents!"

"You say _constantly _too much," Jacob said, smiling.

I ignored him. "Why don't they at least keep it under wraps when they're around me? And they know the others hate it too. Dad is always playing with Mom's hair, or kissing her forehead, or whispering in her ear, and Mom doesn't seem to mind! It's so . . ."

"Inappropriate?"

"Yeah, that. I will _never _be like that. It is gross," I said. I paused for breath.

"You wait till you're older," Jacob muttered.

I turned to face him and scowled. "I don't want to. And I'm not going to be like that. I want to be _independent. _Like Leah."

"Leah isn't alone by choice."

"I didn't say _alone, _you idiot, I said _independent_," I snapped. I bit my tongue. Recently I had been having these bizarre mood swings. One minute I could be bouncy and happy, the next biting people's heads off. Carlisle said it was normal, but since when did he have a degree in psychology? Actually, he might have one, there are a lot of things I don't know about my family.

"Alright, alright, independent," Jacob muttered soothingly.

I sighed and jumped out of the tree, dragging my faithful little dog with me. "C`mon, you'd better bring me back home."

**Please review! Next chapter tomorrow or, who knows, later today!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm experimenting with longer chapters! Enjoy.**

"Young lady, where have you been?"

Ugh. Mom.

"I was with Jake," I said. Anyway, she knew perfectly well where I'd been. Dad would have told her. He tells her everything.

"Well, I suppose the important thing is you're back now, so sit down. Me and your father need to talk to you."

I trailed after her into the living room and sat on the armchair opposite my parents, who weren't touching for once. This must be serious. Maybe they're getting a divorce? Maybe Mom's pregnant? No, that's impossible. Maybe someone died? Maybe –

Dad's cough broke my panicked train of thoughts. "It's not any of those things, Renesmee."

"What?" Mom asked. Clueless.

"Tell you later. Now, me and your mother have decided to send you to school."

Shocked silence from me. I couldn't make my mouth work, so I screamed at my father with my thoughts. _School? Why? Carlisle does a great job of teaching me. I don't want to have to talk to humans. I don't want to leave everyone every day. I don't want to not be able to see Jake whenever I want. I hate you._

"Yes, I know. But the fact remains that you are going, and that's that," my stupid father said, wincing under my thought attack.

"I'm not going." I'd found my voice.

"Honey –" Mom began.

"Don't call me honey, it's patronizing. I'm not going," I repeated. I felt like stamping my foot, but that's immature.

My father stood up. "Renesmee."

"Edward," I replied. I knew he hated it when I called him that. It made me feel like Bart from _The Simpsons _but it got a reaction out of him.

He scowled. And they wonder where I get my temper from. "You're going."

"Not."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are going to high school. If you present any problems I will _drag _you there, understand?" Dad said through gritted teeth. Jasper would _love _this.

"Edward, love, you're being a little . . ." My mother tailed off. That woman has no backbone. "Renesmee, we've arranged for Jacob to come to school with you, so you'll see him every day."

This comforted me a little. "Will he be in all my classes?"

"If he can fit through the door," Dad muttered, sitting back down. Obviously, he wasn't happy about this arrangement.

"Fine, then. I'll go," I sighed. I scowled as I flounced out of the door and up to my room. I had the feeling I had been tricked, but I didn't know how.

"You're starting tomorrow," Mom called up the stairs. I scowled harder. Won-der-ful.

** *

I walked into Forks High School with Jacob by my side. His story was that he was seventeen, and had been held back for a few years because he'd done some time in a young offenders prison.

People stared, but according to Alice that's what people do here. I felt slightly self-conscious as I hurried to my first class. Biology. Ugh. I'd heard Mom's Biology story a million times, when Dad first spoke to her, blah blah blah.

I sat down at an empty table and Jacob slid in next to me. We were, mercifully, at the back, so people could see over Jacob's head. He moaned as he flicked through the textbook we were working on.

"I've done this before," he whispered to me, right in my ear. I smiled slightly.

"Then it should be easy for you. You can do mine, too, if you want," I said innocently, making my eyes very wide and fluttering my lashes.

"Don't do that, you know I'm a sucker for that," Jacob groaned. I kept right on fluttering my eyes. He hid behind his book.

"Hey."

A blonde girl with tanned skin and very long legs perched herself on my end of the desk. She was looking directly at me, assessing my pale skin and my long dark curls that I had streaked with red.

I suppose I'm pretty. I haven't really thought about it. I don't wear makeup, to Alice's disappointment, and I never really do much with my hair. I like to pay attention to what I'm wearing, though. I'm not a _total _freak.

"Hi."

"I'm Janine. I love your hair," the girl said, fiddling with a strand of her own hair.

"Um, thanks. I'm Renesmee," I said. Why was this strange girl talking to me? She probably wanted to get at Jacob, that's usually the case when females speak to me.

"That's a pretty name. What does it mean?" Janine asked. She was being sugar-sweet, and not looking at Jake, who was pretending to be interested in a paper-ball fight that was going on at the other end of the classroom.

"It's a combination of my two grandmother's names. Renee and Esme," I said. Talking about this made me uncomfortable.

"Cool." She looked as if she was about to say something else, but the teacher walked in. Janine hopped off my desk. "See you at lunch?"

"Um, sure."

She grinned and sashayed over to her own desk, next to a girl that looked a lot like her, except with brown eyes and hair.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked, raising one eyebrow.

"She was just being nice, Jake. Give her a break," I hissed. The lesson was starting.

**Please review! Please please please! Next chapter possibly tomorrow, but I might not be able to do it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Another long chapter today.**

"We have two new students with us today, class. Would Miss Renesmee Cullen and Mr Jacob Black come to the front, please?" the teacher, Mr Reeds, said.

I sighed and got up. Jacob had a little more trouble, him being so tall, but he managed it. We stood next to the teacher at the front of the class. I had to stop myself from bursting into giggles at the sight of the teacher standing next to Jake. Jacob was at least a head taller than he was.

"Jacob here is seventeen. He did some time in a young offenders prison, so that's why he is in our class today. Everyone welcome Jacob, please," the teacher said.

Everyone clapped politely, but they kept their eyes adverted from Jake. Even without the young offender's myth, Jacob looked dangerous.

"Thank you. And this is Renesmee. She was home-schooled up until now, so please show her that school is not a scary place! Please make her feel welcome," Mr Reeds said. God, he was patronizing.

Everyone clapped again, especially Janine's desk. I smiled uncertainly.

"Good, good. Now, please take your seats, and we'll begin."

We went and sat down again. Jacob picked his pen up and started working half-heartedly, and I glared down at my textbook. Reproduction. Ugh. This is _so _not what I needed right now.

Jacob finished halfway through the lesson. He sat back and leaned slightly closer to me. "Want some help?" he whispered.

"No. We're working on different things," I hissed back. I tried to cover my book up. "Don't look, it's graphic."

He laughed very quietly but didn't look. I kept working with one hand covering my work, though, as a precaution.

Biology ended, and we were allowed to go to lunch. I was dreading it. Human food, ugh. There were some things I liked, mainly sugary things, but most of the stuff humans ate was repulsive to me. Mainly `cause most of it was deep-fried crap.

I sat down at an empty table with Jacob. I was sick of talking; I'd been doing that way too much in the past few days and I wanted to use _my _form of communication.

I reached over and put my hand on Jacob's cheek. He automatically shut his eyes as I started rambling about how much I hated school, about how much I hated eating human stuff, about how much I hated Mr Reeds, about hating stuff in general.

It probably looked intimate from the outside, the way I was holding Jake's face, but it never felt that way to me. We were just best friends. But I didn't really know how this imprinting thing worked . . .

Jacob frowned as my thoughts took this direction. He opened his eyes and took my other hand.

"Nessie, you know I'm here in whatever way you need me," he said seriously. I nodded, still undecided, and started picking at my chips and burger.

"Hey, guys!" Janine said, walking past our table. "Girls, come sit with my friend and her boyfriend," she called over to a group of about four girls who looked like Janine clones.

The clones came and sat with us, and I was a little too taken aback to register that Janine had just called Jacob my boyfriend. Having this many humans this close to me made my throat flare up weakly, but I'd done a little hunting the other day, so it wasn't so bad.

"Girls, this is Renesmee Cullen," Janine said to her clones.

"Hi."

I smiled at the girls, who looked back, assessing me in the same way Janine had done when she first spoke to me.

"This is Mel, Daisy, Lisa and Kylie," said Janine. The latter three were blondes who I hadn't seen before, and the first one was the brunette Janine had been sitting next to in Biology.

"Hi. This is Jacob," I said, gesturing to Jake, who was tilting back his chair with an expression of the utmost boredom on his face.

"Hey," he drawled. He was just being annoying now.

Lisa and Daisy looked at Jacob with interest, but then he looked at me, and they adverted their eyes. Girls do that a lot, when they see Jacob looking at me. Weird. I'd have to talk to him about that someday.

"Nice to meetcha, Jacob. Anyway, Renesmee, we just wanted to ask you, would you like to come over to my place for a slumber party tonight?" she asked, but then she looked at Jacob and her expression turned coy. "Unless you have plans . . . ?" She trailed off suggestively.

I looked at Janine. She couldn't have been much older than I was claiming to be (fourteen, fifteen tomorrow, actually, by Carlisle's calculations) but she was already talking about . . . that. Jacob raised one eyebrow at me and tried not to laugh.

"Um, no, I don't have any plans, but it's my birthday tomorrow and I need to be back at my house early . . ." I said. Stupid. Why did you mention your birthday? It wasn't even your real damn birthday.

Janine clapped her hands. "A birthday! How old will you be?"

"Fifteen."

"No kidding, I'm fifteen!" She seemed thrilled at this, though we were in the same class, so there couldn't have been that much of an age difference. "Tell you what, forget the slumber party tonight, tomorrow we're all going out for a shopping trip for your birthday and then you can stay over at my place, `kay?"

"Erm, OK."

"Brilliant. See you in Trig!" And she was gone, with her clone army.

I had absolutely no idea what I had just agreed to. I absently put my hand on Jacob's cheek. He laughed when I "voiced" my concerns.

"You don't have to go. And you can too do Trigonometry, Bella talked you through it, didn't she?"

"Jacob, how often do I listen to anything my mother says? Especially anything to do with school. She keeps going off into a daydream about the time Dad and her spent together at school," I said. Ugh.

"OK, OK. Come on, class."

**I hate Janine, and she's a product of my own imagination. Still. Please review! Next chapter tomorrow maybe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the chapter! I like writing Renesmee slagging off her mother, for some reason. Enjoy.**

Jacob drove me home. I would have preferred to run, but that wasn't allowed to run to and from school, according to Dad.

We pulled up just outside the forest where my house was. Jacob turned the engine off and got out of the car. I got out too, just to find Jacob had turned into a wolf and was looking at me with a glint in his eye.

_Finally._

I grinned and tore off through the trees, Jacob hot on my heels. I snapped out a hand and swung around a tree, using the momentum to propel me further into the forest. I heard Jacob growl as he was forced to change direction. I was starting to get breathless now, but I forced myself to keep running. I would win today. I leapt over a brook and ran through a clearing. Then something I inherited from my dumbass mother happened.

I stumbled.

I staggered along for a few more yards, but then I fell over. I started laughing, looking up at the sky. The sun made my skin glow gently, only visible if you looked closely. I laughed again, for the hell of it. No one would see.

Jacob chose that moment to hurtle out of the trees and pin me to the ground, growling playfully. I giggled and tried to get free, but Jacob had his huge paws on my arms and I couldn't move. I looked up and him and smiled. He grinned wolfishly back, but then something changed. He stopped grinning and got off me, awkward, for some reason. I stood up and brushed the grass and leaves off my back and hair, and then I looked at Jake.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He was being weird.

He shook his huge head and trotted off into the trees. I followed, walking next to him with one hand on his shoulders, like we usually did. But this time he walked further away from me, looking about as antisocial as a wolf can.

He had completely killed my mood. I scowled at him and took a different route through the trees, and he didn't follow. I scowled harder and walked up to my house, pulling my house keys out of my pocket as I did so. But I couldn't stop myself from turning and looking back, just to see if Jacob was there.

He was. He stood on the fringes of the trees with his head bowed. He looked . . . scared, for some reason. I turned around and went into the house, slamming the door as I did so. Why the hell was he being so weird?

Mom was waiting for me in the hall. "How was school?" she asked, taking in my scowl and the mud on my jeans.

"Fine." I just wanted to go and put some loud music on. But of course I'd forgotten about my father.

He walked out of the kitchen (what the hell was he doing in there?) and stood next to Mom. I concentrated very hard on thinking about school, and not the weirdness with Jacob this afternoon, but something must have slipped through as Dad gritted his teeth and went even paler than was normal for a vampire.

"What's wrong? Edward?" Mom said. God, she panics at the slightest thing.

"Jacob." He made it sound like a swearword.

"Leave him _alone, _Dad. You don't have to fly off the handle about everything. And what did he do wrong, anyway?"

Dad took Mom into the living room and spoke to her quietly. I snarled and ran up the stairs to my room, and slammed the door.

* *

When I woke up the next morning (yeah, I sleep, get over it), Dad wasn't in the house. Mom was, though, and as I poked at the bacon that she had made for me (it was one of the few human foods I could bear) she sat down next to me.

"Where'd Dad go?" I asked, nibbling on my bacon.

"He went to talk to Jacob," Mom said, running her finger up and down the length of a knife.

I froze. Oh, no. He was totally trying to ruin my life now. I tried to compose myself.

"Why?"

Mom understood immediately. I hate that. "He wasn't going to fight with him, just have a civilised conversation," she said, putting one hand on my shoulder. I shook her off.

"What about?" I asked. The last time Dad and Jake had a "civilised conversation" someone's house had got knocked down. I should know, I was in the house.

"Just . . . things." She wasn't telling me something. "OK, sweetie, you'd better get to school."

"Jake needs to drive me."

"Would you mind walking today?"

I scowled out the window at the pouring rain. Still, it beat being driven by Mom. I got up, retrieved my schoolbag from the hook in the hall, and walked out of the house. I ran as far as the road, and then just walked. I heard a car horn.

"Hey, Renesmee!" a voice coming from the convertible pink car said.

"Janine?" I said, trying to see through the pink-tinted windows.

"Yeah! Daddy, stop the car, let my friend in!" Janine's voice ordered.

The pink car stopped and Janine opened the back door. I shrugged and got in; it beat walking in the freezing rain.

"Happy birthday!" Janine exclaimed as I got in. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. _That _made my throat protest quite violently, but I hugged her back, utterly bemused.

"I got you this," she said, reaching into a hidden compartment and pulling out a (pink) package. I smiled at her uncertainly and opened it.

Makeup. The sort of makeup that would make Alice swoon in delight. The sort of makeup I detested. I pretended to be happy, anyway.

"Thanks, Janine. It's . . . um, gorgeous?" I hoped I was using that word right. It felt false and clumsy in my mouth.

"You like it? Good!" Janine said, clapping her hands with delight again. "Now, it's more than a birthday present, it's an invitation."

"For what?"

"To sit with us at lunch, and to be in our little _organisation._" She said "organisation" with a French accent.

"Organisation?" She'd completely lost me.

"Of course you wouldn't have noticed, cos you've only been at Forks High for a, like, day, but we run the school. Even the _teachers _do what we say," Janine explained, rolling her eyes. She had gone into full-frontal-bitch-mode. "We make sure the freshmen don't get too cocky and we keep the nerds in line."

"Um . . ." This was getting uncomfortably _Mean Girls_.

"So are you in?"

I looked down at the makeup case, thinking. Pros, I'd have a few friends other than Jacob, Janine and her girls were cool, it wouldn't hurt to have friends in high places, and I might have fun. Cons, I didn't want to wear the makeup.

"Sure."

"Awe-some. Daddy, pull over here!"

We pulled up outside the school and Janine's dad let us out. Janine walked me to the front door, occasionally passing snide comments about the people around us, until we saw Jake.

He was leaning against the door, grinning his over-confident grin, but that wasn't what I noticed first.

"What has he done to his _arm?_" Janine gasped.

**What has he done indeed? Find out tomorrow in the next chapter! I love reviews. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! Sorry it's late, but I was really busy the other day.**

I ran over to Jacob and grabbed his left arm. His grin was gone now, and he looked worried. I traced the puckered scar that ran from his wrist right up to where it disappeared under his cropped t-shirt sleeve and _growled._

"I am going to _kill _him. Why did he _do _that?" I hissed, not quite able to believe it. It must have been a bloody deep cut for it not to have healed as fast as wolves' injuries normally do.

"Oh, your dad and I have a long history of fights about girls," Jacob said darkly, catching my hand as it made it's third circuit over the scar.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom hasn't told you about that?"

"No." I was only half-listening, I was still in shock over that cut.

"Um, ask your mom," he said, suddenly uncomfortable.

"`Kay. How did it _happen?_" I asked.

"Oh, your dad came round to talk to me, we talked for a while, then took it outside. That's when it got violent. He threw me into a tree, which then fell on me. That's where the scar came from. He had to leave then, cos of the blood," he explained quietly.

"_Why?_"

"Meh, it was my fault. I happened to bring up the whole him leaving incident."

"_What _him leaving incident?"

"Your mom hasn't told you about that _either?_" He seemed genuinely shocked.

"No!"

"Ask your mother, you need to know about that before you can know about the fights between me and him anyway," Jacob said.

"My father is a complete _ba _–"

He covered my mouth with his hand before I could get the insult out. I glared at him and put my hand against his cheek, thinking the word and quite a few others as well. Jacob grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Your father might go a step further and _kill _me for teaching you those words," he laughed, taking his hand away from my mouth. "Come on, let's get to class."

"Hey, Renesmee? See you at lunch, `kay?" Janine said, looking slightly put out that I'd forgotten about her.

"Uh, sure, Janine. See you there," I said.

She raised one eyebrow at me and walked off, winking at one of the jocks as she went. I sighed and took Jacob's hand.

"Um, Nessie, I don't think we should . . ." he muttered, trying to take his hand out of mine.

"Why? We always do this," I reminded him, hurt.

"It's kind of what your dad came to talk to me about."

"_Hand-holding?_ Jake, I know my dad's highly strung, but –"

"It's not just that. He thought I might be getting . . . ideas," Jacob interrupted. He looked deeply uncomfortable.

It clicked then. "Oh God." I dropped his hand like it was red-hot (which it was, but let's not go into that) and looked at him with disbelief. "You're . . . not getting ideas though, are you?"

"No! No, of course not," he said, but he looked even more uncomfortable than he had before. "It's just . . . I have a reputation." He smiled ruefully.

We were approaching the classroom door now. "What reputation?"

"Oops, sorry. Ask your mom."

I frowned as we sat down at the back of the class again. I looked at my timetable and groaned. History today.

"Carlisle has already told me about all this," I muttered, flicking through my History textbook.

"He probably experienced most of it first-hand, didn't he?" Jake said.

I laughed. "He's not quite _this _old, Jacob," I said, pointing to the period of history we were looking at. The Rise of the Roman Empire.

"Well, when we get to, what was it, three hundred years ago, then you can ask him if he'll come in and give a demonstration."

I was about to make a witty retort when Mrs Dean came in. She set a large crumbling pot down on her desk and sat down.

* * *

We walked out of History and I checked the map. Our next class, Geography, was over the playing field. It was _still _raining.

I shivered as we walked out of the warm main building and pulled my coat tighter around me. The human part of me was, annoyingly, the part that let me get cold. I automatically walked closer to Jacob, who didn't have a coat on and was radiating warmth, but he kept his head down and walked a little faster.

I was _sick _of this. Stupid Dad, ruining my life. "Jake, c`mon, this is dumb! As the subject of your imprinting, I _demand _you warm me up!"

He half-smiled at this. "Nessie, just cos I imprinted on you doesn't mean you get to order me about."

"Yeah, it does."

He sighed. "Oh, fine, but if Edward murders me, it's your fault."

I grinned in triumph and walked right next to him. He put one arm over my shoulder casually and I warmed up straight away. We walked like that all the way to the Geography class, even though I was starting to get uncomfortably hot. I didn't really care, I had my friend back.

* * *

At lunch, I was waylaid by Janine and her cronies. I hadn't noticed before, but when they walked through a place, people either shrunk away from them, or gazed in awe at them. Most of the people who gazed in awe were nerdy girls who hadn't a hope in hell of being as cool as Janine, and the people who shrank back were mainly other groups of girls who probably tried to take on Janine's gang in the past. I didn't gather this through my own observations, Janine's friends were whispering about it.

"Hey, Renesmee. You coming to sit with us?" All trace of the cutesy-pie Janine was gone. This was business.

"Sure, sure. Jake? Coming?" I asked, beckoning to my friend. He looked at Janine doubtfully and took me to the side.

"I'm not sure about this, Nessie."

"Why not?"

"I'm just . . . not comfortable with you spending time with that girl. She seems a bit . . ." he said, looking over his shoulder at Janine, who was blowing kisses at the football team.

"Shut up, Jake. I'm not a kid any more. I want some normal human friends," I snapped at him, and instantly regretted it. He looked hurt. I wouldn't take it back, though, I'm too proud for that.

"Alright, fine," he said moodily.

So we went to sit with the J Team.

**J Team indeed. Don't know where that came from. Anyway, next chapter Monday! I love reviews, and thank you all for your lovely reviews in the past!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, right on time. Do enjoy.**

Jake and me pulled up chairs and sat down at Janine's table. Jacob tried to sit as far away from the others as possible, so as to not alert them to his unnaturally high body heat.

"So then, Renesmee. How many boys have you kissed?" Janine asked casually.

This threw me a little. "Um, what?"

"You heard."

"Erm, none. Why?" I said. This was greeted by shocked stares from the other girls around the table.

"None? Are you serious?" Kylie said, perfectly-lipsticked mouth hanging open.

"Oh. My. God." That was Lisa.

"But what about . . ." Janine said, nodding at Jacob, who was reading a History textbook and pretending not to listen.

"He's not my boyfriend," I sighed. Jeez, he was waaaaaaaay older than me, and that's not even counting my real age.

"Oh. So you don't have a boyfriend?"

God, were we still on that? "No."

"Ever?"

"No."

"Never _ever?_"

"_No. _Can we drop this?" I said angrily, letting a little too much vampire flash through my eyes.

They backed off instantly. Jacob glanced at me nervously, probably hoping I wasn't going to lose it. _I _was hoping _he _wasn't going to lose it; his hands were shaking.

"Fine, sorry. Now, about that shopping trip tonight. I was thinking Port Angeles," Janine said.

Ugh. Port Angeles. The amount of times I'd heard that story. I'm not going there.

"Sure. Port Angeles. Great."

_What? _Renesmee Cullen, you twit, what did you say that for?

"Fantastic! Well, we'll be round to pick you up tonight, `kay?" Janine said.

"Sure. Can Jacob come?" I said, just before I noticed Jacob widening his dark eyes at me.

"Yeah, be fun. Can we all bring our boyfriends? I mean, I know Jacob isn't yours, but can we bring ours?" Janine asked. She was talking about them like they were a possession.

"Yeah, whatever," I said distractedly. The bell had just rung.

"Right then! See you tonight," Janine said, jumping up.

She and her clique walked out the door, making crude comments about the people around them as they went. I sighed and got up.

"Sorry."

"S`OK. I gotta keep an eye on you anyway," Jacob said, picking up our books.

I sighed again and followed him to class.

* * *

"Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiice, no!"

The moment Alice had foreseen my plans for the evening she had took me prisoner and started making me up. I had put up quite a fight, such a fight that Emmett had to be called in to restrain me. Now Alice was putting loads of makeup on me and doing my hair. Jacob sat in a corner and shook with silent laughter, the jerk.

"Hm, I think blue. What do you think, Jacob?" Alice asked, looking at the eyeshadow.

"Blue would be –" But then he had to stop talking to resume his laughing.

"Maybe not blue. Silver?"

Emmett sighed. "Just pick a goddamn colour, Alice. I want to get back to Rose." He gave me a wicked grin. "Hate to keep her waiting."

I rolled my perfectly-mascara-ed eyes and went to make a comment, but then Alice attacked me with a lip-lining pencil and I had to stop talking.

"I still think silver," Alice mused, dropping the lip pencil (who in God's name invented that thing?) and picking up the eye brush (again, WTF? Who needs a brush for their eyes? Except Alice, of course).

"Alice, you know I don't give a damn either way," I growled. Emmett chuckled, but stopped when Alice gave him one of her killer looks.

"Silver, then," Alice muttered, and set to work. "Whatcha gonna wear?"

"Skinny jeans and a shirt," I said through gritted teeth. We had so been through this.

"Please let me dress you. Bella doesn't let me any more," she pouted.

"She hardly ever wears anything," I said darkly.

"Aw, come on, you're being a bit hard on `em," Emmett said. "Though I can't say I don't agree with you."

"Right! Done!" Alice said abruptly. Trying to end a conversation that would probably result in a full-scale family break-up, no doubt.

I stood up cautiously and looked in the mirror. The strange, made-up girl looked back. I raised one eyebrow at my reflection.

"Is that for _real, _Alice?"

"Yes," Alice said, grinning and clapping her hands.

"Do I have to go out like this?"

"Yes."

I looked over at Jacob. He wasn't laughing any more. "What do you think?"

"You look . . . very nice," he said awkwardly. He was avoiding my eyes.

"Dude" was all Emmett said to that.

"Ugh, boys. No sense. You look amazing, Renesmee. Now. Clothes," Alice said, running over to her wardrobe.

* * *

A few million years of trying on clothes later, me and Jacob were standing on the main road waiting to be picked up. I had some money in my tiny clutch bag and a bottle of pepper spray, courtesy of my mother. Yeah, like I would need pepper spray.

Then a huge people carrier thundered into view, the stereo thumping. Janine opened the back door and me and Jacob got in. It was considerably squished, with the entire Janine Crew and three other boys, but somehow we all managed to breathe.

"Hey, Renesmee. This is Benny, Kylie's boyfriend, this is Jack, Lisa's boyfriend and my Harley is driving," Janine said, pointing to the boys. It was kind of unnecessary in Kylie's case because she and her boyfriend were in the back kissing.

"Hi. This is Jacob," I said.

"Hey," he said in that infuriating bored voice of his.

"Boy, it's hot in here," Harley, the guy driving, said. He rolled down the window.

The heat in the car, already oppressive, was just amplified by Jacob. I was fidgeting uncomfortably; I was way too hot sitting next to him. He seemed to realise that, and rolled down his window.

Mel leaned back in her seat. "So, Jacob. Why were you in young offenders prison?" she asked casually.

Crud. I'd forgotten about that story. I glanced at Jacob, who looked at a complete loss.

"You went to prison, man?" Benny said, taking a quick break from kissing Kylie.

"Um, yeah, for a while," Jacob stuttered. We hadn't gone over this part of the story. "I was in for . . . knife-wielding and serious bodily harm to another human being. And gang activity."

I rolled my eyes. I had fed him the last part, but he was supposed to make it sound natural. I took my hand from his cheek.

"Wow, man. Hope you're on the straight and narrow now," Jack said, shifting slightly away from Jacob.

"Oh, I'm alright now. Three years in jail does that," Jacob said wickedly. Jerk. He was enjoying this.

We pulled into Port Angeles and Harley parked the huge people carrier. We all piled out and looked around. I didn't have the slightest clue where we were, but Janine seemed to know.

"Right, girls and guys. Who's hungry?" Mel asked us, doing her lipstick in the rear-view mirror. Quite a feat to talk and do that at the same time.

Everyone but Janine and Harley answered in the positive. Janine pouted.

"Well, how about you guys get something to eat, and me, Harley, Renesmee and Jacob can go around the shops for a while. We'll meet you outside the cinema in an hour, `kay?" Janine said. Everyone agreed to this plan, and we each set off in our respective directions. Harley kept whispering in Janine's ear in a sickening fashion as we walked.

I looked at Harley. He was about eighteen, at least three years older than Janine. He was clearly a sportsman; the fact that he was wearing a "Forks Football Team" shirt betrayed that. How, in God's name, did Janine get him to go out with her?

I quickly found that out, though. Janine kept fluttering her eyes, letting the nonexistent breeze blow her skirt up, and making her shirt even lower-cut than it already was. I was beginning to regret this a lot.

"Nessie."

"What is it, Jacob?"

He looked horribly tense, and he was shaking visibly. "We're being followed."

**Oooh, followed. Next chapter Wednesday. Thanks for the reviews, and please do more reviews!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages! It was my birthday the other day and we were all really busy . . . anyway. Enjoy!**

"_What?_" I hissed out of the side of my mouth.

"We're being –"

"I heard what you_ said. _Who by?"

Jacob started shaking harder, and I could tell it was almost physically painful for him not to phase. I glanced over at Harley and Janine; they hadn't noticed anything.

"Ten men. Full grown. Strong for humans," Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"We can take them, can't we?"

"It's fifty-fifty. They have numbers and the element of surprise, and I can't phase in front of Romeo and Juliet," he said, nodding at Harley and Janine, who were somehow managing to walk and sweet-talk at the same time.

I glanced over my shoulder. Sure enough, two men were directly behind us, five more on the street opposite and I could smell three more in the shadows close by. Suddenly I was very glad of my pepper spray.

"You Cullen girls," Jacob muttered darkly.

"What?"

"Jeez, does your mom not tell you anything?"

"No."

"Ask her. What do we do?"

"I was about to ask you that, dammit." I was panicking slightly. I knew I was probably equally as strong as the men, but what would Janine and Harley Davidson there say if I picked up a full-grown man and chucked him into a wall?

"I don't know. I think the best thing to do is tell the others and ru –"

He didn't get to finish, because we had arrived in a dead end alleyway. Jacob swore under his breath, and Harley turned around.

"What the –"

The men were closing in on us. Janine shrieked and hid behind Harley, who was standing stock-still. Jacob growled at the men and pushed me behind him, standing as tall as he could (pretty damn tall). The men just laughed at this shaking youth.

"C`mon, man, give us your girls and some cash and no one gets hurt," the biggest man said arrogantly. The other men laughed horribly.

Jacob was thinking, weighing up the options available. He could phase, and blow everyone's cover, or he could fight, and blow everyone's cover, or he could run, and blow everyone's . . . Well, you get the idea. It was a lose-lose situation.

"What do you want?" Oh, so he was opting for the smartmouth option.

"We just told you, mate. Your gals and your cash. It's not rocket science, dude," another man said, taking something long and gleaming out of his pocket.

Harley said something unprintable in a very high voice, then said: "He's got a knife!" in an even higher voice.

"Too right we have," said a third guy, who I noticed was Australian, drawing another knife.

I walked around from behind Jacob and stood next to him. He tried to pull me back behind him again, but his hands were shaking so hard it wasn't difficult to resist him. His instincts were screaming at him to shift, to protect me, but he knew he couldn't. It was a battle between instinct and common sense, and instinct was winning.

I prayed that Harley and Janine couldn't see the front of me and faced the men. A few of them laughed as I slipped into the defensive stance Jasper had taught me, but they soon stopped laughing when I snarled.

The horrifying, inhuman snarl ripped up my throat and out of my mouth. I let my lips curl back from my teeth and my hands bend into claws. All ten men took a step back from me, involuntarily, but then they recovered and laughed again, though this time a little nervously. I heard Jacob growl low in his throat next to me, but it was me the men were watching.

"Feisty one you've got here, mate," the first guy said to Jacob. "Get her, guys."

Three men jumped forwards with surprising speed and grabbed me. I hissed and spat and struggled, but I couldn't get free. Jacob started running towards me, but the man holding my arms pulled out a knife and held it to my throat.

Jacob stopped. I saw that Janine and Harley had passed out.

Now, the problems of my anatomy had not been fully addressed yet. We weren't sure if a knife could harm me, or bullets, or any sort of blunt object. Carlisle was doing a lot of research, but there was still a long way to go.

I didn't think. I twisted around and I bit the man's hand. I faintly heard Jacob cry out, but it didn't register. I could feel the man trying to get away, but my grip was like iron. Blood. _Human _blood. I hadn't had this since I was a baby.

No. No. No. Stop, Renesmee. Stop!

But I couldn't. I heard the other men run away, shouting, screaming, running. The most I could do was let go of the man who I was slowly draining the life force out of and hold my hands behind me.

Jacob got the idea and pulled me away. I let myself be pulled, hard as it was. The man ran away on weak legs, and I buried my face in Jacob's shoulder. He stroked my hair gently and let me cry.

JACOB'S POV

Oh, Nessie.

I'm sorry.

I should have stopped them.

I shouldn't have let them hurt you like that.

I shouldn't have let you bite him.

I love you, Renesmee.

I'm sorry.

RENESMEE'S POV

I pulled myself together. What the hell was the use in crying? And why was I crying anyway? Was I going through blood withdrawal? Oh, I don't know, or care. I disentangled myself from Jacob's arms and went over to where Janine and Harley were lying, still out of it.

I shook Janine by the shoulders and slapped Harley around the face. I wasn't in the mood to be gentle. They slowly came around.

"Whoa, are they gone?" Apparently Harley develops a really high voice when he's stressed. Twat.

"Yeah, they're gone. And we should be going too, the others will be wondering where we are," I said grumpily. I want this evening to be over.

*****

Me and Jake ran home. We couldn't be bothered to stay with Janine and Harley and their chattering about events. Harley twisted the story so that he was the hero, that he fought off the men single-handed, when in reality he lay behind a dumpster in a puddle.

We ran to the edge of the woods around my house. Jacob gave me a goodbye hug and walked off into the woods, towards his house.

I watched him go for a little while, then I sighed and went into the house. I opened the door very quietly; I didn't want to alert anyone to my presence. I could hear Mom and Dad talking in low voices in the living room, and I was going to ignore them and go up to bed, but I heard my name. I stopped and listened.

"Edward, darling, you're being a bit hard on him," Mom's voice said quietly.

"I know, it's just . . . I don't know. I don't trust him." Dad. Probably talking about Jacob.

Swish of material as Mom embraced him. "Why not?"

"Ever since he kissed you, all those years ago, I still haven't been able to get over it," Dad muttered into her hair. "Twice, in fact."

I froze. Jacob had kissed Mom? _Twice? _Oh, God. Oh my God.

"You know he doesn't feel that way any more," Mom whispered. "Renesmee sorted that out."

"He loved you, though. And you loved him. I always wondered . . . if I hadn't come back . . ." Dad said slowly.

What. The. Hell. It was one thing accepting that Jacob and Mom had kissed, it was another to realise they were in _love._

I heard Mom kiss Dad passionately. If my hands had been working I would have put them over my ears. "You know I love you only, Edward. And you need to stop berating yourself over leaving. I am over it, and so should you be. Now, if you'll come upstairs, I'll help you get over it," she said silkily.

I was too wrapped up in my own chaotic thoughts to realise that they were coming towards the door. Then the door was open and I was staring into the surprised eyes of my parents.

No.

My mom.

And _Jacob._

No no no no no.

It's _wrong._

I hate them. I hate them all.

"Renesmee – don't . . ." My dad. Intrusive as always. Reading my thoughts. I hate him.

"Honey, what did you . . ." My mother. The bitch. How dare she?

No. No. No. No. No.

So that's what Jacob meant about the long history of fights over girls. So that's what he meant about the dad-leaving-incident. So that's what he meant about everything. I hate him too.

I whirled around and ran out of the house. I ran as fast as I possibly could, because I couldn't stand to be around the people that had betrayed me before I was even born. I could have been Jacob's _daughter,_ if Dad hadn't come back from wherever he went. Mom might have been human, _I _might have been human. Oh God. Oh good God.

I didn't realise until I was a mile away from Forks that I was screaming.

**Poor Renesmee. Next chapter soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the long long long wait. I had some technical difficulties. Anyway, here it is!**

JACOB'S POV

"What the hell were you thinking?" I shouted. I had completely lost my cool.

"How was I supposed to know she would come in and hear that?" Edward shouted back. Bella stood between the two of us, trying to stop us fighting. I had a brief flash of deja vu.

"You're the one with the mind-reading tricks, you should have _heard _her come in!"

Edward's lips pressed into a thin line. "I was busy."

"Doing _what?"_

He glanced at Bella and that was all the answer I needed. I snarled and picked up Renesmee's coat from where she had dropped it in the hall.

"I'm going to find her," I said. Neither of them reacted. I slammed out of their house and phased mid-run.

_Hey, man! Didn't see you all day, _Seth greeted me. I could sense he was nearby, and running too.

I flashed up a couple of scenes for him to look at. I was still running through the pouring rain, trying to pick up her scent.

_That sucks rocks, Jake. Want some help?_

_That'd be good. Can you get Leah on it too? _I asked, jumping over a shallow stream. I'd caught a very faint whiff of a scent I recognized, and I was honing in on it.

_Sure. _I felt Seth's mind fade out of mine as he phased.

I grunted and kept running. It was difficult to see in the rain, never mind follow a trail. Where had she gone? Why had she run so fast? What exactly had she heard? What -

Then I heard a blood-curdling scream from somewhere in front of me.

RENESMEE'S POV

I collapsed in the middle of the clearing and screamed for one last time. I wanted nothing more than to die here, alone, in the rain. It had a certian romance to it.

Jacob and my mom. How? Why? When? And Dad had left Mom for a while . . . no way. The whole thing was wrong on every level. I hated them all with a passion. I hated Alice and Jasper, for not telling me. Ditto Carlisle, Leah, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Seth. I especially hated my parents and that stupid, stupid effing dog.

That's when the stupid effing dog burst into the clearing. He loped over to me and lay on his side next to me, curling his massive body around me, warming me up. I shoved him hard in the chest and struggled backwards, but he just snorted and curled even tighter around me.

"Gerr_off, _you _lying, stupid _effing _dog. _I hate you. I hate hate hate hate hate you," I said hoarsely, my throat worn out from the screaming.

He stood up and put a paw on my chest. _Wait, _that paw said. He ran off into the trees and came back a minute later, in his human form and a pair of cutoff denim shorts that were soaked in seconds. He sat down on the ground opposite me. I sat up and looked at him.

"Nessie -"

"Shut up. I hate you," I sniffed. My heart wasn't in it as much, though. His expression was heartbreaking. I could tell it was taking every ounce of self-control not to come over and hug me, to reassure himself that he was still wanted.

He tried again. "Renesmee, please. Please. I'm sorry. It all happened so long ago and it . . . it's not . . ." He couldn't think of any other words.

I couldn't do it any more. I stood up and walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He sighed with . . . relief? I'm not sure. But he sighed, and hugged me back.

"This doesn't change anything," I muttered into his shoulder. He gave a breathless laugh, just one note.

Then I noticed something. His scar wasn't just on his arm, like I'd thought, but it ran all the way up to his shoulder. I disentangled myself from his arms and stood up, tracing the scar from where it began on his arm, all the way up to his shoulder. It didn't stop there, it snaked over his shoulderblade and under his other arm, over his chest, around his back and over his chest again, in a spiral that lead all the way down to his hip. I could sense him getting more and more uncomfortable as my hand traced the scar over his lower abdomen and to the waistband of his shorts.

He caught my hand as I reached his waistband. "It goes down my inner thigh and ends at my knee. I won't show you, your father would murder me."

"I'll murder him first. Look what he _did _to you, Jake," I whispered, horrified. It was horrific that it hadn't healed yet. I was shaking with rage.

"Hey," Jacob murmered, taking me in his arms again. "Hey, it's OK, don't do this to yourself, it doesn't hurt, honest," he said into my hair. I clenched my fists and stood up, taking him with me.

"You're taking me back to the house. And then you and my parents are going to tell me everything. You hear? Everything."

We got to the house and I burst in, not bothering to wipe my feet. Jacob followed after me, looking worried. I slammed into the living room, where my parents were sitting on the sofa, making out again. They jumped apart when I came in though.

"Uh, I found her," Jacob says from the doorway.

I ignored him. "Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out. I need to know everything."

Mom and Dad looked at each other. Mom spoke first. "Well, I guess it started with Victoria . . ."

A few hours later, it was done. I knew everything. About when Dad left, about Jacob and Mom, about the whole love-triangle thing, about all the fights and all the incidents that had taken place a few years before I was born. I even knew about my life-threatening birth.

"And that's all. Nothing more to tell," Dad said, looking down at his clasped hands. "We were going to wait until you were older to tell you, we swear."

I didn't know what to say. I just knew I needed some alone time. I said so and ran up to my room.

When I got up there I put some loud, thumping music on and pulled out my phone. I started composing a text.

_Hey J, wuu2 2moz? since its saturday i thought we cud go shopping? we didnt get 2 do much of it on my bday lol. ill buy uz lunch. i need sum girly time, my parents r bein stupid. luv renesmee xxx_

Girly time wasn't what I meant, really. "Human time" would be more appropriate. A few moments later my phone beeped again.

_Defo, ill cum nd pik u up at about 10ish? ill bring the girls 2. seeya then sweetie, janine xxx_

I smiled slightly and lay on my bed. Janine was so straightforward, I knew where I stood with Janine. There was a knock at my door and Jacob came in.

"Hey, how are you -"

"I'm not ready to talk to you just yet. Go home, I'll call you when I feel like it," I muttered, turning away from him. There was silence for a moment, then he slowly left and shut the door. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I didn't dream.

**Ah, so good to be back in Renesmee's head again! Next chappie soon, I love writing this story! Please review, I love reading my reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I only did the last chapter yesterday but I love this story, so here is my next chapter! Have fun reading it!**

I stumbled into the house from my long, long shopping trip with Janine. I was laden with bags from every single shop in Port Angeles. Luckily my father has a lot of money and doesn't really notice when a couple of hundred dollars go missing. I'd bought three pairs of shoes, five skirts, three pairs of skinny jeans, eight tops and loads of accessories. I crept up to my room and unpacked; luckily my parents were out and Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

I laid all my new clothes on the bed. Alice had taught me how to arrange my wardrobe: color-coded, then cross-referenced by item of clothing and arranged in length, from shortest to longest.

After that was done I was at a loss of what to do next. I put on some music and played around on the Internet for a while, but then I realised that there was only one thing really to do. I phoned Jacob.

* * *

He arrived about ten minutes later. He knocked on the front door, which is something he never, ever did, he usually just came in with the key I'd given him a few weeks ago. He must have still thought I was cross with him.

"Hey," he said when I answered the door. "You OK?" He was nervous.

"I'm fine, Jacob. Come in."

We went up to my room and he looked at all the shopping bags I'd left on the floor. "When did you go shopping?"

"I just got back a few minutes ago. I was out with Janine and the girls. I got some really cool stuff." I was talking too much. I was a little nervous about him being here. I hadn't exactly been the best imprintee over the past two days.

"Neat . . . Um, Nessie, I think we need to talk about . . . about the other night," Jake said, clearing away shoeboxes and sitting on my bed. I groaned but sat next to him.

"Must we?"

"Yes. We must," he said, smiling slightly.

He was silent for a few moments. He looked down at his clasped hands. "I . . . I'm sorry. I know I said it a thousand times before, but I feel the need to say it again. I'm so, so sorry we all lied to you. And that overhearing a conversation was how you had to find out." He looked up at me and smiled. "I know I'd feel weird if I found out my best friend had been in love with one of my parents."

I made a rueful face. "Yeah. Weird is one way to describe it . . . Jacob," I said tentatively. I didn't want to ask this, but I felt like I had to. "Did you . . . you know, do anything with my mom? Besides make out twice," I said awkwardly, avoiding his eyes.

Jacob seemed to be just as awkward as me. "No . . . except, once, we kind of shared a bed. Well, sleeping bag."

"What?"

"Your dad and Bella were up a mountin, hiding from the Volturi, and it got so cold Edward let me in to warm her up. But I swear, nothing else happened. In fact, when we woke up, your dad threw me into a rock."

"Sounds just like him."

He snorted. "He was even worse back then. Once, he had a hissy fit when your mom snuck out to see me because he wouldn't let her see me."

"_Really?_" I laughed.

Jacob laughed with me, and I momentarily forgot everything that had happened the other night.

"He was completely paranoid that she'd go off with some other guy while he wasn't with her. He even felt threatened by Mike Newton," Jake told me.

I was shocked. Mike is cool, he owns the hiking store in town and he's really helpful and nice. But not someone Dad should feel threatened by. I shook my head sadly. "My dad is terminally insane."

"Yeah, and he has a terminally insane daughter to match," Jacob said, grinning his sharp grin.

I punched him lightly on the arm, and he shoved me back. I giggled and hit him again, and this time he pounced on me, and we rolled all over the floor, punching and kicking and laughing laughing laughing. It was silly and immature and we hadn't had a playfight like this since I was about seven, but it made me feel properly happy for the first time in two days. He'd gotten on top of me by now, and he was laughing, breathless.

Of course my dad chose that moment to walk in.

He overreacted like he always did, obviously. "Jacob Black, get _off _my daughter before I make that cut even bigger than it already is," he growled. His eyes were on fire.

Jacob slowly stood up, and I followed suit. It probably looked bad from my dad's point of view but we hadn't been _doing _anything. We were just _friends, _why couldn't he just -

"Because, young lady, what is going through _his _mind is quite different to what's going through yours," Dad snarled. He took a step towards Jacob. "Out."

Jacob put his hands up in a "surrender" gesture and backed out of the room. I heard the front door shut. I rounded on my dad.

"What is your problem?"

My dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're too young . . ." he said quietly.

"FOR WHAT?" I yelled so loudly he jumped slightly. "Never mind! Just GO!"

He shook his head and left. I slammed the door and flopped backwards on to my bed. I'm going to make him sorry. I'm going to make both of my stupid parents sorry. And I knew just how to do it.

* * *

I didn't come out of my room all day Sunday. But I had to leave on Monday, for school. I pulled on the shortest skirt, tightest top and highest heels I owned and then put as much makeup on as school would allow. It felt weird on my face, false, but I was grateful Alice had kidnapped me last year and taught me how to apply makeup properly.

I snuck out of the door to where Jacob was waiting for me with his car. His eyes widened as he took in what I was wearing.

"Why are you dressed like a . . . like that?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Because it's fashionable and I look good. Are we going or not?" I said, getting into the passenger seat of his car.

He shrugged and got into the driver's seat. He drove us to school in silence. We parked the car then set off for our first classes of the day; Jake had History and I had Science. We set off our seperate ways and I was waylaid almost instantly by Janice and her - our - friends.

"O - M - G, Renesmee, you look amazing! See, I told you that you should show off your legs more! Doesn't she look, like, brilliant girls?" Janine squealed. The others nodded and smiled at me. "Now we can be seen around with you without you cramping our style!"

I decided to overlook that last comment. I smiled with my pink (ugh) lipped mouth. "I've gotta go to Science now, see you at lunch?"

"Yep! Seeya then!"

**Oooh, something baaaaaaaad will happen at lunch, I can tell you! I love my reviews, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :D Next chapter possibly tomorrow, but if not then it'll be online by Tuesday, because of the Bank Holiday weekend here in Britain.**


End file.
